NarutoBall XD
by The New Mr.D
Summary: Naruto goes to Hercule city after his friends suddenly die. He must collect the seven dragon balls. Battle old and new enemies and more with the z-fighters help. All this and more, review.
1. the begginings end

arutoBall XD The demon hunt saga chapter 1: The Beginnings End

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were travelling through the woods at night. "Boo-yah, another successful mission," Naruto shouted jumping in mid-air.

"It was just an escort to Hercule city, nothing to complicated," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura darted her eyes into the bushes. Sasuke took out a shurikan and threw it in the bushes.

Naruto looked around the treetops. "Whose there'" the ninja said.

Then in a blink of an eye, Sakura's mouth stared gushing out blood. She spat some blood out before falling on the ground.

"Sakura," the two young ninjas cry.

Then Sasuke's mouth started bleeding. Drops of bleed fell to the ground before Sasuke fell down. Naruto glanced around.

"Come out coward," Naruto said.

Then Naruto felt a numbness in his legs. "You'll never defeat me," a deep voice shouted echoing through out the forest. Naruto then fell to the ground.

Trunks was walking in the woods connecting the hidden leaf village to Hercule city. The saiyan saw the three ninjas on the ground. He rushed over and felt their pulses. He shook his head picking up Naruto's body. Trunks then flew back to Capsule Corp.

The next day Naruto woke up on Trunks bed. Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta were at his bedside as he woke up.

"Where am I? Where are my friends," the ninja questioned looking around.

"They are dead. I managed to find you before it was to late," Trunks said.

"But I have a solution. We can use the Dragonball radar to wish back your friends," Bulma said walking to the dresser.

"You trust this fool with the dragon balls? Ha his power lever is weak," Vegeta said.

"Dragon balls, what are those," Naruto said.

"Well if someone collects all seven dragon balls, you will be granted two wishes now. You can activate the dragon balls every year," Trunks stated.

Bulma pulled out the dragon radar. She also grabbed the two star Dragonball from the dresser.

"Better get started," Bulma said walking over to the bed.

Then Bulma's mouth started bleeding out before she fell to the ground. The Dragonball rolled to Naruto's feet. The dragon radar cracked its screen on the ground. Naruto grabbed the ball standing up as Trunks ran to his mother.

"She's... dead," Trunks whimpered picking up the radar. As Trunks was observing it, Vegeta stared at Naruto.

"That's the same thing that happened to Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto pointed.

Trunks chucked the radar against the wall. "No use, the radar is broken," Trunks said.

"You two better hurry. Before the women died I scenced a powerful energy," Vegeta sad.

Naruto sighed looking at his stomach, "Yeah, let's go," he said.

Trunks nodded leading Naruto out the door. Naruto placed the two star ball in his pocket as the duo were outside.

Meanwhile at the hidden leaf village, Guy sensie and Rock Lee were training. "Lee, Naruto and his friends haven't returned yet. I need you to go to Hercule City and find them," Guy said.

"Yes sir," Lee bowed before running into the woods.

Then Neji and Tenten went up to Might Guy. "Where's Lee," Neji said.

"Doing an errand," Guy winked.

Lee was walking through the woods and stopped at Sasuke and Sakuras bodies. He looked around for Naruto. "Naruto where are you," he said continuing his search.

Lee left the area and saw a Dragonball in the branches of a tree. Lee jumped in the air and the Dragonball. The boy scanned the ball. His eyes glowed red as he saw the one star on it.

Back at Capsule corp. Trunks took out his cell phone. Krillin picked up the phone as it rang through out Kami house.

"Hello," Krillin said on the phone.

"Krillin, this is Trunks, the radar broke. Now we need your help to find the dragon balls," Trunks said.

"I'll see what I can do. Fly by Kami house in a bit," Krillin said hanging up.

"Thanks," Trunks said putting his phone away.

"So, where do we start looking," Naruto said.

"Well Son Goku has the four star ball," Trunks started.

Then Naruto and Trunks looked to the side and saw Lee glaring at them


	2. Gate of Demon

Last time Sasuke and Sakura died. Naruto and Trunks take the three star ball and began the adventure.

NarutoBall XD The demon hunt saga chapter 2: The gate of demon

Lee stared at Trunks and Naruto. He huffed before rushing up to Naruto and punching him in the gut sending him flying. Trunks gasped at Lee.

"Who are you," Trunks asked. Lee stared at Trunks.

"I am Lee, and you must die," he said tripping Trunks.

As Trunks fell to the ground, Naruto got up. "Lee, what's gotten into you," Naruto said.

Lee smirked as his eyes flashed red. He ran up to Naruto. The ninja got ready. As Lee was face to him he disappeared. Naruto stared in shock.

Trunks got up. "He's underground," he said.

At that moment, Naruto jumped out-of-the-way as Lee punched up from the ground. Naruto threw several kunai at Lee, but they all missed. Trunks fired several ki blasts at the foe. They did nothing as Lee slapped Naruto. "Something's not right. Lee would never do this," the ninja said.

Lee force palmed Naruto's belly. Naruto fought back by punching Lee a few times. As Naruto was about to deliver one last punch, Lee teleported once again.

"Where is he," Naruto said turning to Trunks.

Trunks looked around the outside of Capsule corp. "He's in my fathers gravity room," Trunks said.

Meanwhile in Vegeta's gravity room, Vegeta was setting the gravity. The number showed 75!

"Vegeta can easily handle seventy-five times gravity," he smirked.

Then a shadow filled the room. Vegeta looked behind him and saw Rock Lee.

"Die," the prince shouted firing a one-armed ki wave.

Lee stood there grinning at the prince. Naruto and Trunks go inside the gravity room. Naruto collapsed o the ground. He struggled to stand back up. "What is this," he said.

"This is my dads gravity room. It is set seventy-five times regular gravity," Trunks said.

The three stared at Lee, before Naruto fell back to the floor due to high gravity. Lee rushed to the boy as he was using his arms to stand. Half way up, Naruto was kicked across the room by Lee. Naruto screamed as he hit the wall. The lad stood up firmly. He got into battle stance again.

"I got this'" Vegeta said taking off his weighted armor.

The prince smashed Lee around with ease before kicking him in the air. Vegeta teleported then slammed his foe to the ground causing an earthquake. Naruto once again fell once the room shook.

Lee got back up easily, while Naruto struggled. Trunks and Vegeta fired several ki blasts. Naruto got up and stared in awe at the ki. In the smoke Vegeta dashed down and punched Lee in the jaw.

"What kind of Chakra was that," Naruto said.

"Those were ki energy bombs. Totally different technique," Trunks said.

Lee powered up screaming shouting "GATE 10! Gate of demon!"

Lee's whole skin turned brownish and he had black aura. His clothes were ripped up. He glanced at Naruto and huffed.

The new Lee then began to pumble Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't dodge any off the blows. Lee then smashed Vegeta through the roof. Naruto and Trunks gasped at the new Lee. Vegeta saw his foe from above. "Damn, how did this happen," Vegeta thought.

Lee rushed to Naruto and kick his chin sending him in the air. Lee jumped high in the air and punched the orange ninja sending him back to the ground. Naruto slammed back first on the floor. Lee then landed on Naruto and kicked his face. Naruto's nose started to bleed.

Trunks got angry staring at Lee. The ninja's gate then stopped making Lee revert to normal. Lee panted looking at Trunks.

"Father, let's strike together," Trunks said looking at the hole in the roof.

Vegeta nodded and charged up a galic gun. Trunks began moving his hands and then placed both in front of him. Lee continued to pant looking at Trunks.

"Finish buster," Trunks shouted firing a giant blue ki wave.

"Galic gun," Vegeta shouted firing his signature attack.

Both attacks hit Lee at the same time. Naruto slowly got up and saw a shadow through the smoke. Once it cleared, Lee was dead.

"Something wasn't right about Lee," Naruto said.

Vegeta went back into the gravity chamber. "Agreed, I felt another ki with the boy," Vegeta said.

"What ever it was it's done," Trunks said reaching in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a senzu bean and gave it to Naruto.

"It's a senzu bean, it'll heal you," Trunks said. Naruto ate the bean.

Trunks and Naruto left the gravity room. Naruto looked around.

"So now four people need to be wished back," the ninja said.

"Let's hurry, Goku has the fourth star ball," Trunks said.

Then Vegeta exited his room carrying Lee's dead body. The saiyan placed the boy down then took out the one star Dragonball.

"The boy had this," Vegeta said throwing it to Naruto.

The ninja smiled placing it in his pocket. "We are going to collect the dragon balls, believe it," he shouted.

To be continued... next time the hunt can begin


	3. the search continues

Last time, Lee turned evil. Trunks and Vegeta killed him retrieving the second ball.

NarutoBall XD The Demon Hunt saga chapter 3: The hunt continues

Trunks turned to Naruto. " Do you know how to fly," the saiyan said.

Naruto shook his head no. Trunks grabbed Naruto and began to fly. Naruto gazed as they were a hundred feet above the ground. Trunks flew to Goku's house with the ninja. They landed at the front door. Trunks knocked and Goku opened the door.

"Hey Trunks, whose your friend," Goku said.

"This is Naruto. His friends and Bulma died and we need to borrow the fourth Dragonball," Trunks explained.

Goku nodded and led the two in the house. ChiChi was busy doing the dishes. Gohan, Goten and Pan were on the sofa watching the basketball game. Goku went up stairs.

Naruto looked sad. He sighed, because his three best friends were died.

Upstairs Goku picked up the Dragonball. He held his head like he had a migraine. As he was walking down the stairs a black hand tripped him. He fell down the stairs landing head first. He tried spitting out blood, but he started to chock on it.

"What the hell," ChiChi said running over to the body.

Everyone gasped moving over to Goku. The hero died at the spot. Pan and ChiChi cried at their lose.

Gohan and Goten looked around, when Goten's nose started dripping blood. Naruto saw the blood drop to the ground. 'Oh no,' he thought.

Goten then yawned before falling backwards dead. Pan and ChiChi cried even louder.

Naruto stormed into the kitchen and flipped over the table. He then threw a chair out the window and growled.

Pan and Trunks went up to him as he huffed. Pan patted his back,"It'll be ok."

"No it won't. I wanted R.O.B. in super smash flash 2, but instead we got Chibi Robo," he shouted.

Pan and Gohan looked at each other. "I'm helping them in their search," she said.

Gohan nodded as he turned his head to Goku and Gotens dead bodies.

So now Pan, Trunks and Naruto left the house.

"Alright, I asked Krillin to find a Dragonball. Let's head to kami house," Trunks said.

Pan flew up and dashed towards the north. Trunks grabbed Naruto and flew after her.

Meanwhile, Krillin was on the island holding the three star ball. Pan landed in front of him and smiled grabbing the Dragonball. Then Naruto and Trunks landed on the island.

"Whose the new guy," Krillin asked.

"I'm Naruto, and we need the dragon balls to revive six people," Naruto explained.

"Mab, sounds bad," Krillin said.

Then Krillins hair started to turn grey. His forehead showed several cracks in it.

"Damn it," Naruto pointed.

Pan and Trunks gasped as the monk spat out blood. Krillin got dizzy before falling to the ground.

"What the hell is happening," Trunks shouted.

Android 18 ran out of the house and kneed down holding Krillins dead arm.

"Please, get the dragon balls quick," she said through the tears.

Pan whimpered as she looked around.

Meanwhile in the planet of the kais, Elder, Supreme and King Kai were staring into the orb. It showed the scene at the island.

"Oh dear, they have no idea of the real danger," King Kai said.

"We better tell them now," Supreme Kai said.

Back at the island, Pan was still grieving over the lose of her friends.

"So, where do we search next," Naruto said.

Trunks and Pan around. "I don't know with the dragon radar broken," Trunks said.

Then King Kais voice echoed to the three.

"Guys, its me King Kai. There's a Dragonball in the Forrest that connects Hercule city and the hidden leaf village. Be careful, a strange presence was in charge of the sudden deaths," King kai said.

"Right, thanks for the help," Trunks said.

Trunks picked up Naruto and began to fly. Pan gasped then looked at the two. She huffed flying after them.

Soon they were at the woods. The three began searching. Naruto used his Chakra and began walking up the trees. He walked up the biggest tree as looked into the distance.

Pan and Trunks were looking in some bushes, when Naruto sawsomething in a stump of his tree. He hopped down and grabbed the ball. He started counting the stars as Pan and Trunks walked over to him.

"Seven star ball check," Naruto said placing the ball in his pocket.

Pan smiled before frowning. She spat out blood and fell arms first. She stands up. "Help me," she whispers before falling back down dead.

That's some bull shi-'" Trunks said.

Next time, meet the demon...


	4. send a miracle

On the last chapter, Naruto and Trunks retrieved the four star ball. Once Goku and Goten died, the collected two more dragon balls. Krillin and Pan died. Now, they are in the woods with one more ball to go.

NarutoBall XD The Demon Hunt Saga episode 4: Send a miracle

In the woods, Pan lied dead at Trunks and Naruto's feet. Trunks started crying as he kneed down to her.

"We could have made a lemon fan fiction," Trunks whispered.

Naruto tilted his head with a confused face on him. "What's a lemon," he asked.

"Doesn't matter," the saiyan said shacking his head.

Meanwhile at the planet of the kais, the three guardians were watching the scene. They gasped at Pans death.

"Oh dear, this has gone to far," king kai said.

"Agreed, and they have no clue of the demon lurking," Supreme Kai said.

"Well tell them what the hell is really going on then," Elder Kai stated.

"Hell yeah, before any more die, like the young Naruto," Supreme Kai said.

King kai began to focus on Trunks and Naruto.

Back at the woods, Trunks stood up. "What the hell is happening," he shouts.

The King Kai messaged to the boys through his telepathic technique.

"Guys, a damn demon is the one responsible. His ki is different, because he is already dead," the kai started.

Naruto gasped as Trunks huffed as he scanned for the demon. "Damn, this will not end well," Naruto said.

King Kai continued,"The demon can only be seen if you wish upon the dragonballs for it to have a body."

"Alright, that'll be the second wish," Trunks nodded.

"Then let's hurry. Just one more dragonball, believe it," Naruto shouted.

Then Trunks collapsed on his knees. "What's wrong," Naruto said.

Trunks slowly got up an to fall again. The teen's mouth started spitting out blood.

"Oh holy," Naruto said.

Then Dende, little green, flew down in front of Trunks. As Trunks was closing his eyes and slamming his head on the ground, Dende placed his hands as Trunks our back.

"What are you doing," Naruto shouted.

"Healing him," the Nemakien stated.

Energy swifted from Dende to Trunks. Trunks then stood back up.

"Thanks Dende," Trunks said.

The little green grabbed a Dragonball out of his pocket. "King Kai wanted me to give you this," he said.

Naruto took the six stared ball and placed his pocket.

"Quest complete," Naruto said.

"Yes, but if I die, the dragon balls would be useless, so I must get back to the look out," little green said before flying off.

"Wait, you learned to fly," Trunks said.

Dende looked back saying,"Yeah, Piccolo taught me."

Trunks and Naruto smiled. Naruto jumped shouting,"Yes no to revive our friends."

"And give the demon a body so we can stop him," Trunks smirked.

Naruto placed all the dragon balls on the ground. "So what now," the ninja said with a confused look.

Trunks pushed him aside and began to speak. "Shenron, come on out," the saiyan said.

Then the sky grew dark. Naruto was shocked. "Night already," he stated.

Then the giant green dragon Shenron appeared. Naruto froze staring at it.

18 was still grieving over the loss of Krillin. She looked at the dark sky and nodded.

Trunks glared at the dragon. "What are your wishes," it shouted.

"Remember, revive friends, then give the demon a body,"Naruto said.

"OK, Shenron, please revive the good guys that died in the past twenty hours," Trunks said.

"OK it shall be done," Shenron said.

At Goku's house, Gohan and ChiChi were looking out the window. "Soon," Gohan said patting ChiChi on the back. The Goku and Goten stood up and walked over to them. "Hey," Goten said.

ChiChi quickly hugged Goku.

At Roshi's island Krillin stood up and smiled at 18.

In the woods, Sakura stood up. She cried looking at Sasuke's dead body. "What the hell," she said looking at the light in the woods. She quickly ran towards the mysterious light.

Back at Shenron, Pan stood back up. "Thanks," she said.

"What is your next wish," Shenron said.

"Time to give the demon a body," Naruto said.

"Right," Trunks said.

Then Sakura came up to the ninja. "What the hell is going on," she said.

Naruto smiled at her. "Well after last night," Naruto started.

Meanwhile outside the Brief house, Vegeta came out of his gravity chamber. He saw Bulma come out of the house.

"Hmp, so this Naruto kid actually managed to collect the dragon balls," Vegeta said.

"I knew he could do it," Bulma said.

Then Lee got up and looked at the two. Vegeta glared at him.

"You little prick, I'll kill you again," the Prince shouted.

Lee got scared at that quote.

"Vegeta, he is just a boy," Bulma said.

"I have no idea how I got here, I swear," Lee said.

"You sure," Vegeta said.

"Yes," Lee replied.

Meanwhile, Dende floated back in front of Popo. "Soon the demon will be revealed," Dende said.

Popo nodded. Dende then started to bleed off his mouth.

"Oh dog not now," Popo shouted.

Back at the woods, Shenron was waiting for the second wish to be made. Pan an Trunks stood by as Naruto finished explaining the past events to Sakura.

"Oh, well hurry, wish for the demon to have a body," Sakura said.

"Wait, where's Sasuke," Naruto said.

"He's still dead," Sakura whimpered.

"Dammit," Naruto shouted.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other. "Maybe he didn't come back, because he was evil," Trunks said.

"State your next wish," Shenron shouted.

Trunks and Sakura looked at the dragon.

"Yes, give the demon a body," Trunks said.

Then just after Trunks said that, the skies returned showing the sunset. Shenron retuned into the dragon balls and the seven balls turned to stone.

"What the hell," Trunks said.

"I guess that's not what is supposed to happen," Naruto said.

"No, the dragon balls would have scattered again. They then could be found after one year," Pan said.

"Damn," Naruto said.

Back at the lookout, Dende lied dead at feet of Popo.

"Now what," Popo said.

Next time, the demon must be stopped, but it won't be easy. The demon can take over bodies at his own will...


	5. What Now?

Sakura's So I died and was wished back along with other losers. The dragon thing disappeared before we could make the last wish, the hell? And now a demon is going to kill us all!

NarutoBall XD The Demon Hunt saga episode 5 FINALE: What now?

PoPo frowned at Dendes dead body. "Now the dragon balls are useless," he cried.

He looked up in the sky. "Send us a miracle," he whispered.

Back at the forest, the balls were turned into stone. Naruto, Pan, Trunks and Sakura sighed looking at them.

"Damn it all," Naruto shouted.

"How are we going to get rid off the demon now," Sasuke said.

Trunks turned towards the two ninjas. "Well, there is another set of dragonballs on the planet Nemak, all we has to do is ask King Kai to tell them our situation," Trunks stated.

"Nemak, what is that," Naruto asked.

"Father says it's home to others like Piccolo and Dende," Pan said.

"That's right Pan," Trunks smiled.

"OK, let's do it," Sakura said.

"I'm on it," King Kai messaged them.

"Now we wait," Pan said.

Pan then held her head. "So Naruto what is your mission, I know you are a ninja," Trunks asked.

Naruto smirked saying,"I'm a ninja from the hidden leaf village, hoping to become Hokage, the best rank!"

Sakura smacked him. "Why," Naruto said.

"It is supposed to be a secret," She replied.

Pan then suddenly kicked Trunks in the groin. He fell over. "What the hell," the saiyan said.

Pan then grabbed his head and slammed it on her knee. Trunks's forehead began to bleed.

"Guys this is King Kai again, Pan is being controlled by the demon. Don't kill her, just injure her, the demon will eventually go in another body. He will keep it up until the Nemakians wish to give him a body," he said.

Pan smirked kicking Trunks again. "Damn," he said.

Naruto huffed as he went up to Pan and punched her in the gut. She quickly counter with a kick directly to the face.

Sakura took out a few ninja stars and threw them at the opponent. They sliced at Pan's arm a little.

Pan looked around saying,"Wha- why am I bleeding?"

Trunks got up and looked at her.

"The demon is going body to body, trying to kill us all," Sakura said.

"Crap," Pan said.

Trunks then punched Pan in the face. "Its him," Naruto shouted.

Trunks then kicked Naruto's leg. Naruto quickly punched him, while Pan literally kicked Trunks butt.

Trunks slapped Naruto making him fall to the ground. He then tripped Pan making her land on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said before taking out a shirukin and stabbed Trunks in the back with it.

"Why did you do that," Trunks said as Pan and Naruto stood up.

"The demon was possessing you," Naruto said.

Sakura grinned as she threw three more shurikens at her friends. The three dodged quickly.

"No not her," Naruto cried.

Pan and Trunks tried to punch her, but smoke appeared. Trunks and Pan looked behind Naruto. The orange ninja was frozen in shock. Then Sakura slammed Naruto into the ground.

Pan used a kamehameha on Sakura. It did nothing as Sakura kicked Naruto's body.

Sakura laughed as she teleported behind Pan and slammed her into the ground.

Trunks frowned turning super before doing a rapid combo on Sakura. He finished it with a kick.

He then power down as Sakura gasped. "Sorry," Trunks said.

"Its OK," Sakura said.

Pan and Naruto stood up.

On Nemak, the seven dragon balls were collected. Porunga came out and waited for his orders.

"First, we wish back Dende," a Nemakien said.

"OK," Porunga shouted making it true.

"Now, for our wishes," another Nemakien said.

Back on Earth, Dende got back up and smiled at PoPo. "Good, your back," PoPo said.

"Now we wait," Dende said.

In the woods, Trunks looked around trying to sense the demon.

Then Shenron appeared from the dragon balls once again.

"What is your last wish," it shouted.

"Please give the demon a body," Naruto shouted.

"It shall be done," Shenron said.

Lightning struck from the sky as Shenron's eyes flashed red "Farewell, until later chapters," the dragon shouted.

The dragon entered back into the balls. The seven dragon balls floated into the air and they scattered once again.

Trunks and Pan looked around the forest.

"So where is the demon," Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Let's go back to capsule corp to heal," Trunks said.

Trunks, Pan, Naruto and Sakura went into Hercule city.

"We will be ready," Sakura stated.

"Murphy's law doesn't favor antagonists until half way through the story," Naruto said.

"What the hell are you talking about," Sakura said.

Sakura- OK, next ti,me we will heal and then look for the demon in his new body. Sigh, I miss Sasuke...

NEW SAGA NEXT WEEK!


	6. A fellows return

Lee: Last time, well I don't know! I woke from a coma and this Vegeta guy is murmuring something about a demon. Well Naruto is on his way here, let's check out what happens next.

NarutoBall XD Ninja Received Saga episode 1: A fellow's return

Naruto, Sakura, Trunks and Pan have returned to Capsule corp. Rock Lee was there along with Vegeta and Bulma.

"Naruto, where have you been, Guy sent me here to find you after you didn't return home," Lee asked.

"I'll tell you inside," Naruto said going into the building, Everyone followed inside.

"So, you were being controlled by a demon," Naruto said.

Bulma and Lee gasped in shock.

"Well if you shouted gate of demon during our fight, it's possible," Trunks said.

Lee huffed. "How long was I being controlled," he said.

"Well first off," Naruto started.

Meanwhile outside a blue shoe stepped in a pile of leafs. The stranger stared at capsule corp before moving closer.

Back inside Naruto said,"And now we are waiting for the demon to show himself in his new body."

"Damn, wherever the demon is, we will be ready," Lee said.

"I'm going to rip off the demons balls and shove it up his ass, so that the next time he shits, he'll shit on his balls," Vegeta shouted.

Bulma placed her arm on the prince's shoulder. "A little to much," she said.

"Could have been a longer rant, but I forgot the other words," Vegeta huffed.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door. Naruto opened it and Goku was there smiling at the boy.

"Look that demon isn't going to be easy. Let me train you and teach you the basics of Ki energy," the saiyan said.

"I don't know," the young ninja said looking at Sakura.

"Naruto, Ki would be great as a secondary element," Sakura said.

"OK then, I'll train with you for a few episodes,," Naruto said.

Goku picked up the orange ninja and quickly flew to Kami's lookout. Sakura sighed as Lee approached her. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.

"Not in a million years," she said.

"Oh come on, just one lemon," Lee said placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura walked away from the ninja. Then Sasuke was suddenly in the door frame. He glared at Sakura and Lee. The three ninjas then made eye contact with each other.

"Impossible, we only wished back the good," Trunks said.

Sasuke grinned at the boy.

"Something is off about this boy's energy," Vegeta stated.

Sakura's inner-self shouted,"That's not Sasuke."

She shook it off saying,"Don't be silly, Sasuke is the nicest person ever."

"Yeah right," Lee whispered.

Sasuke laughed evil before speaking in a deeper voice. "Let's just say, the so called demon took this body," he stormed.

Sakura, Lee and Trunks gasped at their new foe.

Lee: DAMN, we will fight the new Sasuke in the next chapter. And hopefully I can have a moment with Sakura.


	7. Burning village

_Hey junior, what happened last time?_

_My jack Russell barks a few times._

_What? Sasuke came back and Goku took Naruto to train?_

NarutoBall XD Ninja Revived saga episode 2: Burning village

Sasuke stared at Sakura and Lee as they stood in the door frame.

"Wait, he's possessed," Vegeta said.

"So you scenced me through this new body," Sasuke said.

"Damn right," Vegeta said dashing and slamming Sasuke into the sky. Sasuke landed by swinging his fist into the ground, making a ring of fire around him. He quickly absorbed the fire. As he stood up the Japanese symbol for fire fire carved in red was above his right eye.

"Die," Sasuke said throwing a having fire ball at Vegeta. Vegeta just flicked it away with his hand before rapidly firing ki blasts.

Meanwhile, Goku placed Naruto on the lookout. Goku landed and saw PoPo and Dende.

"What are you two doing here," Dende said.

"I'm going to teach Naruto here how to fly and the Kaio-ken," Goku replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto replied.

"Follow me," PoPo said walking to the time chamber.

He unlocked the door and let the two inside. Naruto gasped inside the white empty room.

Goku grinned saying,"This is the time chamber. A year training in here is equal to one day outside."

"OK I'm ready," Naruto nodded.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was badly injured with scars all over. He had a little trouble breathing.

"Had enough yet," Vegeta smirked.

"Not quite," Sasuke said as a ring as fire surrounded his body. He absorbed the fire again, making his wounds disappear.

"Oh Fuddrucker," Vegeta shouted.

Sasuke then lite the entire capsule corp. In flames. Bulma and Lee were shocked.

"Sasuke, please stop," Sakura whimpered.

"As I said, 'I'm going to tear off his balls and shove it up his ass and so on and so forth'," Vegeta stated.

"Bring it," Sasuke said.

Vegeta rushed towards his foe and grabbed the left arm. Sasuke hissed at the saiyan as Vegeta blasted it right off. He then kicked Sasuke away.

Vegeta then hurled a garlic gun at him. Sasuke slowly got up, only for Vegeta to punch the demon in the stomach, making him spit out some blood.

"Have you had enough yet," the prince of all saiyans shouted.

"Not even close," Sasuke shispered.

The ninja made fire come out of his mouth and his quickly absorbed the entire flames through his nose. Sasuke's arm then grew back in no time. Vegeta gnarled and shouted,"Oh Dog hell no!"

Vegeta then turn super saiyan two and powered up the final flash with the song playing in the back ground. "Final FUCKING Flash," he shouted firing the biggest blast he even made.

"Oh crap," Sasuke said as the blast hitted him directly.

So what happens next? I know it's short.

My dog barks again.

Woah, can't wait.


	8. Naruto finally soars

Goku: Before I go watch Hentai while making love to ChiChi, I must say this. Last time I took Naruto to the lookout for some training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Vegeta has everything covered with the demon.

NarutoBall XD Ninja Revived saga episode 3: Naruto finally soars...

Naruto and Goku were in the time chamber. "Is it me, or was the last chapter short," Naruto commented.

"Don't worry about it, Mr.D gladly made it longer," Goku said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID," Naruto shouted.

Goku face palmed himself. "Let's get started," Goku said.

"Ok, how do I fly," Naruto said.

Goku started at the ninja in the eyes. "Use your chakra and use it in your feet. Close your eyes and be one with the air," the mentor said.

Naruto placed his arms together and closed his eyes. After a while he felt his feet floating in midair. The ninja opened his eyes and sort of freaked out. "What," he said, making him fall flat back on the ground.

"Almost had it," Naruto said standing back up.

"Just keep at it," Goku said.

"This is pointless, the demon is probably killing our friends right now," Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I think Vegeta and others can handle it for now," Goku said to the boy.

Meanwhile, Vegeta's super saiyan two's Final Flash hit Sasuke. The smoke cleared and the ninja was perfectly standing. "Enough," Sasuke said.

He then teleported, Vegeta looked around before the ninja appeared again and slammed Vegeta in the ground. Vegeta got up and kept punching Sasuke.

Back at the time chamber, Naruto was flying with ease. He giggled saying,"This is fun."

"Now you can take your battles to the skies," Goku said.

Naruto then came back to the ground in front of Goku. "What's that second thing you wanted to show me," Naruto asked.

"It's called the kaio-ken. You power up even more using little ki or chakra. It costs your body though, so use it temporarily," Goku stated.

"Ok, I think I got it," Naruto nodded.

"OK, so it goes like this," Goku began to explain.

Back to Vegeta and Sasuke; Sasuke punched the saiyan and kicked him in his face. Sasuke then used his fire style jutsu on him. Vegeta coughed through the smoke. Vegeta stared at his opponent.

"Who are you," he said.

Sasuke smirked saying,"I am, I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway any will anyday."

"Whatever," Vegeta said tossing a ki blast at his foe.

"Where have I heard that from," Trunks said from the sidelines. Lee turned to him.

"I think it's Mario," Lee said. (It's actually Shadow's theme)

Vegeta then growled as he smashed Sasuke to the ground. "I can defeat you easily," Vegeta said.

"Then do it," Sasuke said standing back up.

Sakura's inner self shouted,"You got him Sasuke!"

"This can't be happening," the real Sakura said.

Back at Naruto and Goku, Naruto has powered up to Kaio-ken, his body fully shaded red. "Woah, what great power," Naruto said.

"Hit me with your best shot, go ahead," Goku said.

Naruto then bitch slapped Goku, during that same time Sasuke bitch slapped Vegeta. Goku fell hard on the ground, but Vegeta went flying off screen.

Naruto powered back to his regular form as Goku stood back up. "You are ready for the demon," Goku said.

"We got to hurry," the ninja said as the two left the time chamber.

Goku: Time for some Hentai fun with ChiChi, but first Naruto and I need to deal with the chapter. Well I got a week... BE RIGHT BACK!


	9. Clash of Ninja

Sup,This is the last chapter for a while. On to the finale of the Ninja revived saga, prepare your anas!

Ichigo- last time on Bleach...

Wrong anime!

Ichigo- sorry

Now let's get this started

Demon Sasuke- In the past few hours, I got this new body and have been getting my ass beat by this Vegeta guy. I think I heard something about Naruto training? Now allow me to take this battle!

NarutoBall XD Ninja Revived Saga episode 4- Clash of Ninja

Naruto and Goku were right outside the time chamber. "Try to use your Chakra to sense your enemy," Goku said.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them. "Woah, what energy you have," the boy said looking at Goku.

"You'll get used to it. I sense the demon and Vegeta's power in battle, let's go," Goku said floating in the air.

"Right," Naruto said flying after the mentor.

Meanwhile at Capsule corp. Vegeta was in base form exhausted after using all his energy. "That all," Sasuke said.

"Dammit," Vegeta said.

Then a young man in a black shirt, orange hair and a sword came up to the ninja.

"Sasuke, I will make you pay," Ichigo said.

"Who at you," Sasuke said.

"Whoops wrong anime," Ichigo said placing his sword back and walking away.

Goku and Naruto landed next to Vegeta as the Bleach character was out of site.

"Who the hell was that," Goku said.

"No idea," Vegeta said.

"Who ever it is, I have a felling we will meet him in a rap battle," Naruto said. (See my profile)

Sasuke huffed saying,"Are we going to battle or what?"

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke, wha-what are you doing here," Naruto said.

"He's the demon in the new body you wished for," Vegeta said.

"Geez here we are dragging it," Goku said.

"Just die," Sasuke shouted before using an ultimate fire style jutsu, with flames a thousand times bigger.

Goku pulled Naruto out of the fire. Vegeta flew to the skies dodging them. Pan was the first to escape helping Bulma through the flames. Trunks grabbed Sakura and Lee and flew in the sky.

The smoke cleared and no one got hurt.

"Strike now," Lee said rushing and finally doing something by punching Sasuke.

"We got to make sure he doesn't use fire to heal himself," Vegeta said firing ki blasts from the sky at the demon.

Sakura took out a shurikan.

"Sorry Sasuke," she said throwing it making a scratch on his left arm.

Goku began charging up a kamehamewave, as Naruto went up to Sasuke and did a spring kick to his face.

"He just won't go down," Vegeta said.

"That's why we have to many episodes," Trunks said, making a the more you know rainbow appear.

"Ha," Goku shouted firing his blast at the demon.

Sasuke looked at Goku. Then fire was around his body.

"Oh no you don't," Vegeta shouted slamming the ninja's face into the ground before he could absorb the flames.

"Hold him there," Naruto said taking out a shurikan.

Vegeta was still holding Sasuke face first into the ground. Naruto sighed looking at the moon as he twirled the shurikan in his hand.

"I'm sorry pal," Naruto said piercing the weapon through Sasuke's skull.

Naruto and Sakura started to sob. Vegeta left the body but thought to himself. He turned and shot a hole in the middle of the ninja's back. The prince huffed as Bulma and Trunks went back inside Capsule Corp. Pan followed Trunks into the building.

Naruto gone over and consoled Sakura. Lee grinned at Sasuke's dead body. 'Nine episode for that,' Lee thought.

Goku sighed. "So where a you going to go now," he said.

"We go.. back to our village," Naruto said.

"Nice meeting you," Goku said flying back home to ChiChi.

On his way the saiyan thought to himself. "ChiChi's going to be pissed! Nothing a little lemon fan fiction can't help," Goku said half way home.

Naruto and Sakura finished crying and began following Lee home.

"New adventure, here we come," Lee shouted.

The end for now. I'm going on Hiatus for a few weeks, but I will be back because,

Ichigo- next time on...

Dude wrong anime!

Demon Sasuke- so I died! Who's this guy with a hat that says RR? I will return in my true form later!

New saga in a few weeks. Review and check my profile...


End file.
